civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Spanish (Civ6)
Trade Routes between cities on different continents gain +1 and +1 for domestic Trade Routes, and +6 for international Trade Routes. +2 Loyalty per turn for cities outside their home continent if they have a Mission adjacent to the City Center. |leader = Philip II |leader-bonus-name = El Escorial |leader-bonus-description = All units receive +4 Combat Strength against civilizations following a different Religion. s have one extra use of their Remove Heresy ability. All units receive +4 Combat Strength against civilizations following a different Religion. s have one extra use of their Remove Heresy ability. Inquisitors eliminate 100% presence of other Religions. |leader-agenda-name = Counter Reformer |leader-agenda-description = Likes civilizations who follow the same Religion as him, and wants his cities to all follow the same Religion. Dislikes those who spread their Religion into his empire. |empire_name = Spanish Empire |adjectives = Spanish |location = Europe |size = Est. 195 thousand square miles (504.4 thousand square km) |population = Est. 47.6 million |irl-capital = Madrid (mostly) }} The Spanish people represent a civilization in Civilization VI. Their colors are red (#AD2424) and yellow (#DDCD00), and they are led by Philip II. The Spanish civilization ability is Treasure Fleet, which allows them to form their naval units into Fleets and Armadas after discovering Mercantilism and increases yields from intercontinental Trade Routes. (In Rise and Fall, it also gives intercontinental cities +2 Loyalty per turn if they have a Mission adjacent to their City Center.) Their unique unit is the Conquistador (which replaces the Musketman), and their unique tile improvement is the Mission. Strategy Treasure Fleet The civilization ability and unique components of the Spanish encourage them to expand to other continents early and aggressively and pay special attention to intercontinental commerce. Founding coastal cities and building Harbors in them will increase their Trade Route limit and income, as well as allowing them to build a strong navy that can be used to establish beachheads as they expand to new continents or attack and capture cities that other civs have founded there. Spanish Trade Routes will help their new cities grow and develop rapidly, and their Builders can fill the surrounding land with Missions to expedite Spain's (and ) generation. Harbors (or Commercial Hubs) and Holy Sites should be built in all new Spanish cities; Campuses should also be built often to increase the output of adjacent Missions and keep Spain on top of the technological race. A Theater Square or two will help them generate the they need to discover Mercantilism and assemble Fleets and Armadas for naval dominance. When choosing Policy Cards, Spain should prioritize those that increase or income or provide bonuses to cities on other continents - Simultaneum, Triangular Trade, Colonial Offices, and Colonial Taxes are all good choices. Theocracy is an excellent government for them to choose in the midgame, as it will give them another great way to spend their accumulated (or better generation and economy in Rise and Fall). In Rise and Fall, the Spanish can further consolidate their power overseas by building the Casa de Contratación, and increase the Loyalty of cities on continents other than their Capital's continent by building Missions next to their City Centers and assigning Governors to them. El Escorial Spain's first priority under Philip II should be to found a religion as quickly as possible, because his leader ability is useless otherwise. They should research Astrology first and either build Stonehenge, or get a Holy Site up and running and adopt a form of government that has a slot for the Revelation Policy Card. They should choose Mosque as one of their beliefs, and the rest should focus on either increasing or output (e.g. Church Property, Pilgrimage, Tithe) or strengthening their military and religious units (e.g. Defender of the Faith, Holy Order). Once they have a well-developed religion, they should spread it far and wide while they expand to as many continents as possible. With Gunpowder, Spain gains access to the Conquistador and can start spreading their religion at gunpoint. A few Conquistadors stacked with Missionaries, Inquisitors, or Apostles (with the Chaplain promotion, if possible) and some ranged and siege units to support them will be able to crush the armies of other religious civs and convert any cities they capture to Spain's religion, increasing the religious pressure on their foes' remaining cities and bringing Spain closer to a Religious Victory. The Spanish may want to refrain from upgrading at least one Conquistador in the later eras of the game, and send it along with their main army for the purpose of converting captured cities. Of course, when seeking a Religious Victory, converting cities is more important than conquering them. Even when they're at peace with their neighbors, the Spanish should send a steady stream of Missionaries and Apostles into their lands to spread their religion and extirpate any others. They may want to build the Mahabodhi Temple and the Hagia Sophia to help with this endeavor. Victory Types The Spanish are best suited for a Religious Victory, though the right selection of religious beliefs and policies can make it easy for them to win a Domination Victory as well. They can potentially pursue a Science Victory if they focus on building Campuses and Industrial Zones and use domestic Trade Routes to boost their cities' Population and potential, but Religious and Domination Victories are the more natural options. Civilopedia entry Cities Citizens Males: * Bernardo * Gualterio * Leandro * Maurio * Naldo * Ramiro * Rufio * Teodoro * Vicente * Xavier Females: * Agacia * Carmita * Joaquina * Lupita * Paloma * Ramona * Suelita * Ursulina * Ventura * Zanetta Modern males: * Alejandro * Carlos * Duarte * Ernesto * Fidele * Hernando * Javier * Pancho * Pepe * Santos Modern females: * Benita * Dolores * Evita * Florida * Ignacia * Madalena * Nevada * Seina * Tabora * Yoana Trivia * The Spanish civilization's symbol is the head of a bull, the national animal of Spain. * The Spanish civilization ability references Spain's transatlantic convoy system. Gallery File:Civ6 conquistador3.jpg|The Conquistador, Spain's unique unit File:Civ 6 Mission.jpg|The Mission, Spain's unique improvement File:Spanish capital.JPG|Spanish capital in Medieval Era Videos Related achievements ru:Испания (Civ6) Category:Spanish